The Ocean’s Curse (Origin)
by Dead acc please delete
Summary: This is the Origin of my audio drama on Youtube, so if you would like check it out, go to my channel @RosetteFanfics
1. Chapter 1 (Heart Broken)

Long ago, many moons before the present,

There was a rich couple. Frost Flow, a female unicorn with a white coat and light blue hair, and Wind Stone, a male pegasus with a gray coat and black hair.

The two shared a stable relationship, as they grew older, some things had changed.

they were still a married couple, but they had different dreams to achieve. Frost Flow, wanted to open a flower business, to earn a little more salary.

But Wind Stone's heart was within the ocean, and as time went on, he grew to love the sea more than his own wife.

One day, Wind Stone was saddened to tell Frost, but he had to chase his dreams.

"Frost Flow, darling, Watch your step! There's lots of cobble stone on the ground, I don't want you to trip dear." He warned her, leading Frost Flow through the town of Ponyville.

Well I'm not the loonatic who decided to blindfold his wife!" Frost Flow scoffed. Frost was an impatient pony to deal with, she would scream if dinner was late for even a minute!

"Darling we're almost here!" Wind Stone said, making his way to the bay of the beach.

"Ugh, finally, I can't wait to get this ridiculous thing off my eyes. And did the blindfold really have to be purple and yellow polka dots? This pattern is incredibly embarrassing to wear in public, also it clashes with my blue dress darling."

"Could you shush your mouth for one second and let me take this off!"

"Please do so."

With Wind Stone's lower jaw, he took the blindfold off Frost's pale white fore head. She looked around at the beach until her eyes came to a focus at a boat, sitting in the sun on the warm sand.

"It's a... boat." Frost Flow said, confused if this was a joke or not. "I know darling! I'm finally going to go on the sea! My life long dream! I'm so happy!" Wind said, trotting over to the big red boat and knocking on the wood with his hoof.

"Y - you're, leaving, m - me?"

"Oh darling, it's just for a li -"

"No! H - how **dare** you!" Frost Flow stammered, stomping her font hooves on the sand. "Darling, be supportive! This was my dream ever since I was a colt!" Wind said. "So you're telling me you'd rather sail this horrid ocean, than be with your own **wife**!?!?" Frost shouted.

"Darling, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Don't call me darling you FOOL! I know what you're doing! You're going to sail all the way to Canterlot, and meet some other mare!" Frost Flow yelled, as she walked up to Wind and pushed him on the chest.

"What are you talking about 'meet some other mare', I just want to live my life long dream! I'm not hold you back from your flower shop am I? So why are you holding back my dream?" Wind questioned, trying to reason with her.

"Well, that's different! Atleast we're still with each other if I open my flower shop, you're just sailing away! Is that your dream, to travel miles and miles away from your wife!?!?"

"Maybe I don't want a wife!!!"

Frost Flow gasped and stared at him. "Well, maybe if you don't want a wife, we could have a divorce right here."

"Darling I was just - I didn't mean to - I was -"

"Goodbye then, DARLING."

"Frost wait!" He tried to get her back but she simply rejected him, and turned away like he was a stranger to her. Suddenly, the bright, happy morning turned into a dark and dreary afternoon, and drips of rain poured down from the sky.

Wind Stone heard hoofsteps and cries of agony behind the wet ponyville.

He realized he made a mistake. Instead of trying to get his once 'wife' back, he left on his boat with a broken heart, knowing that she would never want him back.

Then, coincidentally, Frost fur came back to the beach, with her mane as wet as her tears running down. "Darling? Where are you?" The rain caused mist to appear, so she tried to look through it.

Suddenly she started to cry. Noticing that the red boat was gone, she cried, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" but he didn't come back. Heart broken, she lay beside the shore, crying. Then, through the mist, Frost noticed something sparkling in the wet sand. She scooped it up with her hooves and dusted the mysterious thing off.

It was a crystal.

The crystal started to flash light, and surprised, Frost Flow tossed it in the air. Within a second the crystal shot out blue light and in an instant Frost Flow was sucked into the crystal, frightened, She tried to get out of it, but it didn't work, the crystal fell into the sea,

And Frost Flow was never seen again


	2. Chapter 2 (The Curse of Frost)

"I still miss her Larry." Wind Stone says, looking at his friend.

"The more you think about it, the more It'll hurt. Sometimes you have to let old things go to see the future." Larry replied. Larry was an old friend from manehattan, a tan coat with brown hair, the average stallion.

"But she was everything to me, and I just left her. I always feel like I can still hear her voice, you know?"

"That's just the smell of fish going through your head. We're the only ponies in the sea Wind."

Although Larry made a logical explanation, he was in fact not right. For Wind Stone's wife was stuck in the bottom of the ocean.

"Please! Help me! Help!" Frost Flow called out. Suddenly, a gust of water flew past her and she looked around. Frost Flow realized she wasn't alone.

"Hello new queen. no need to fear, you're safe." A strange voice called out. "Who are you and what did you do to me!?!?!" Frost shouted with anger.

"Don't ask me, that's the crystal's choosing."

"The crysta - oh isn't that right, I'm stuck in here aren't I?"

"The crystal chose you to be the new queen."

"Wait what? So I'm the queen of the ocean?"

"Yes, and I am your humble servant. Your majesty."

A dark shadow like pony appeared through the water and bowed down. "Okay thanks for that, and that, but can ya take me out of this incredibly tiny crystal?" Frost Flow said.

"Yes of course your majesty." With a whip of bubbles, she was teleported out of the crystal, but the crystal had turned into a necklace around Frost's neck.

"Now quickly your majesty, we musn't waste time. The Moon Ceremony is about to begin. Also call me Septurion. That was my name given at birth, um what's your's your majesty?" Septurion asked as the two hovered through the sea like ghosts.

"Oh It's Frost Flow, erm, now It's Queen Frost Flow."

"Here we are my Queen!"

Septurion leaded Frost to what looked like a big stage, with lots of other ponies facing it, hovering like ghosts as well. On the big stage stood (or well, hovered,) an old stallion with a crown on his head.

"I am pleased to present, the new queen of Valora, Frost Flow!" He spoke.

Suddenly a beam of light sparkled upon the mare, and all of the ponies formed a path. As frost Flow walked to the path, the ponies bowed down as a sign of respect. "Frost Flow, your majesty, please come up the stage." The old pony said.

Frost Flow did as he said, she felt like thousands of eyes were watching her. She never felt this much attention in her life.

"It is time for a new age in Valora!" The old stallion spoke. "I will step down from my throne and pass down. This may be the last time you will ever see me." A Shocked expression went through the crowd. They all looked at each other and nodded, then looked back at the stage.

"Tilt your head down." He whispered to Frost. Frost nodded then tilted her head, as he took the sparkling crown and placed it on her blue mane.

"Behold your new queen, Queen Frost Flow!" He shouted. Then he disappeared in a patch of sand.

All the ponies stomped their hooves on the sand, causing the sand to create dust around the stage. Frost coughed a bit, "This dust is absolutely terrible!" In a split second every one stop stomping their hooves. "Um, okay, weird."

"Um, hello, as you know I - I am your queen." Frost Flow said into a microphone. "A day ago, I was heartbroken by my own husband, and he left me for something else." The crowd gave sad expressions.

"So I have decided to put a curse among surface dwellers."

"Are you sure my queen? Surface dwellers are, horrid..." Septurion said, walking up to the stage.

"I know, but I was one before."

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry please I beg for forgiveness!"

"Um, yeah, I forgive you, um anyways - those who are heart broken beside the sea as I was, will be put into a curse. They will have seven moons till they forget their lives. Only I know how to break the curse."

"Once I say these words the curse will begin!" In fact, Frost had heard of this curse in an ancient book, she remembered the words:

"Love Is Death For All!"

End


End file.
